


No Longer Alone

by HopeyHope



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeyHope/pseuds/HopeyHope
Summary: “Ahh man, this is bad. I think I might’ve fallen in love with you Isagi.”(this fic continues off chapter 85)
Relationships: Bachira Meguru & Isagi Yoichi, Bachira Meguru/Isagi Yoichi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you cant tell me that the way bachira looked at isagi when he appeared in his world wasnt the face of someone in love ( ；∀；)

The match was over. Meguru stood trying to catch his breath. His body wasn’t moving anymore and yet he could still hear his heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears. Was it the left over adrenaline? The rush from winning? Or was it because of the dark haired boy he couldn’t seem to pull his his gaze away from?

Yoichi was crouched over on the opposite side of the field, despairing his loss. Meguru felt an impulse to go and comfort him but his legs stayed frozen in place.

Meguru had always been fond of Yoichi from the moment he met him. The very first time he’d passed the ball to him was something he would never forget. Yoichi was the first friend he’d made, the first friend he looked forward to playing football with. And now, that same friend had been there in the world where he was alone.

Yoichi had been there. In the football that Meguru had played believing that he didn’t need anyone else.

His heart finally began to settle down as Meguru felt a warmth spread throughout his chest. This fondness... this happiness... it was all because of Yoichi.

He took a step forwards, intending to voice his choice of player before Aoshi and Jyubei when a sudden chill ran through the air. Rin made his move, silencing any objections with his presence alone.

“I’m going to choose.” He spat, pushing his bangs back.

Meguru swallowed. He was going to pick Yoichi right? If he didn’t, how long would Meguru have to wait before seeing him again? He bit at his lip at the thought, realising he hated the idea of being separated from his friend any longer.

“Come, Isagi Yoichi.” Rin’s words weren’t a request, but an order as he glared down at Yoichi’s wide eyes.

Meguru felt relief rush over him, unable to stop the happy grin that spread across his face. He would get to play with Yoichi again, they would be a team again.

He couldn’t wait.

*****

After getting another lecture from Ego and being informed of what their next task would be like, the five boys were free to do as they pleased. After washing up, Meguru crashed face first into the bed he’d claimed. He yawned, just about ready to fall asleep right then and there.

The sound of someone else entering the sleeping quarters stopped him though. Meguru glanced to the door seeing Yoichi there, he stepped into the room while towelling at his wet hair.

“The others still bathing?” Meguru wondered aloud, Yoichi nodded. He threw a night shirt over his head before taking a seat on the bed that was parallel to Meguru’s. 

Yoichi was always so tense on the football field, his eyes being lit with a constant determination. It was quite the contrast to the current soft expression he wore. He let out a yawn, frowning afterwards. 

“Tired?” Meguru asked, amused by how unguarded Yoichi currently was. Maybe it was because only the two of them were in the room?

“Yeah, I haven’t really had a chance to relax at all. It’s just been one match after the other.” Yoichi mumbled. “Though, I guess that’s the point of Blue Lock.”

“Well, we have some time now at least before the third selection begins. Better savour it.” 

“Yeah... I can’t wait to get back out on the field either though.”

“Hahah, same here.” Meguru laughed. They both had a monster within them after all, of course neither would be able to rest for long. A smile stayed on Meguru’s face as he studied Yoichi’s features. The boy really did look worn out.

“Sorry though Bachira, I said I’d steal you back but then I went and lost.” Yoichi pouted, brows furrowing. “I feel lame now.”

“Don’t sweat it, I didn’t want to lose to you either y’know?” 

“That last play of yours was really something by the way, you even managed to catch Rin off guard with it.” Yoichi said, a fond smile suddenly appearing on his lips.

Meguru paused at the unexpected praise, the emotional rollercoaster he’d experienced during the match abruptly resurfacing. The entire reason he’d attempted that play was because Meguru believed Yoichi had gone off to somewhere he couldn’t reach.

To a league where Meguru was no longer needed.

Meguru dropped his gaze, long bangs obscuring his face as he mumbled a question.

“Isagi, do you enjoy playing football with me?” 

“Huh? Where’d that come from, of course I do.” Yoichi replied straight away, tossing the towel that had been around his shoulders off to the side. Meguru could feel Yoichi’s gaze on him but he didn’t look up to meet it. 

That despair he’d felt during their match was taking it’s hold again. That emptiness of feeling unwanted and alone. He’d overcome it in the end, Meguru knew now that he wasn’t alone anymore, that Yoichi was right there and yet... He still felt like he needed further confirmation.

“Would you... really have picked me if you won?”

Meguru’s voice was quiet, uncertain. Seishirou could have just said it to him as a taunt but the thought was still stuck in his mind. The idea that Yoichi was going to choose Rin over him made his stomach twist. He didn’t want to believe it.

“Bachira. From the moment you were taken from me, my goal had been to get you back.” 

The sheer seriousness in Yoichi’s voice made Meguru glance up. Their eyes met, that same determination that Yoichi had on the field was glowing in his gaze, it made Meguru’s heart skip a beat. This is how much Yoichi had wanted him back... how upset he’d been about it.

“Hmm, so you’re the jealous type then Isagi? I should’ve known.” Meguru teased, smile having returned to his face. He realised he had been stupid to even doubt Yoichi’s motives in the first place.

“Huh? Uh, not really.” Yoichi fumbled at the unexpected comment. “It did annoy me though... seeing your perfect passes being sent to someone else.” He added with a pout, cheeks dusting pink.

“Aw that’s cute!” Meguru grinned, leaning across the gap between their beds to playfully ruffle Yoichi’s hair. The boy’s face grew redder and he promptly he swatted Meguru’s hand away.

“Shut up!”

Meguru laughed as he fell back and laid across his own bed, it was a genuine, carefree laugh. He felt as if the dread he’d had weighing over him during the match had finally lifted completely. Once he settled down again he stared up at the ceiling.

He really was glad he’d met Yoichi.

Meguru felt his own face warm at the thought, heart dulling beating away in his chest. It was that same warm feeling he’d felt on the field.

“Ahh man, this is bad. I think I might’ve fallen in love with you Isagi.”

The silence that settled over the room was deafening. Yoichi clearly had no idea how to react to the words. Meguru let them sink in for a moment before springing upright again, grinning widely at the boy across from him.

“Kidding~” Meguru said, sticking his tongue out cheekily. However he wasn’t expecting to see that a blush had appeared across Yoichi’s cheeks. He was still frozen in place, blinking at Meguru’s sudden change in tone.

“W-well, that’s good then.” Yoichi fumbled, obviously flustered by Meguru’s words. “We don’t... have time for stuff like that here.”

“Ah, that’s true.” Meguru replied, reality crashing into him. He wasn’t expecting such a rational response but Yoichi was right. What was Meguru doing talking all carefree about love when he was currently in a life or death battle for his dream.

It wasn’t just Meguru either, everyone in Blue Lock had the same goal. 

To win.

Then why was it that he suddenly felt an overwhelming longing? He gazed at Yoichi, whose still damp bangs stuck to his face and curled slightly at the ends. He caught Meguru staring and the two of them quickly averted their gazes. 

Meguru really had been kidding about the confession. That’s what he had thought at least. If it was just a joke though, why did his chest ache like he’d hoped Yoichi had said something different?

And... why was Yoichi suddenly unable to meet his gaze?

Thankfully, Jyubei stepped into the room just as the awkward atmosphere was starting to set in. He struck a dramatic pose, long hair being wrapped up in a towel that sat atop his head.

“Fear not, my stylish self has returned to make up for the lack of it in this room.” Jyubei announced, striking another pose.

“Our saviour.” Meguru replied casually, letting himself lean backwards on his hands. He stole a glance at Yoichi, any sign of his previous surprise being long gone. He looked to be deep in thought, the concentration in his eyes indicating he was probably back to thinking about football.

That’s right, for Yoichi football is what came first. Meguru’s heart only seemed to sink further as that fact became clear to him. Yoichi may have broken his way into the world where Meguru was alone... but was Meguru even present in Yoichi’s world?

Crap... he really was in love with Yoichi wasn’t he?

*****


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Meguru had to be shaken awake. His eyes opened slightly, vision being blurry as Yoichi’s face came into view. 

“Oi Bachira, wake up already.” He said, shaking the curly haired boy again.

Meguru was still half asleep and he hadn’t properly registered that he was seeing reality yet. When he saw Yoichi his arms unconsciously reached out, wanting to pull him close. What a nice dream he thought, Yoichi was there trying to wake him up.

The sound of Yoichi’s back hitting the wall brought Meguru back to his senses as he blinked away the drowsiness. He sat up in his bed and Yoichi was watching him like a deer in headlights. He’d avoided Meguru’s embrace so violently that he’d retreated to the wall.

“Would a hug from me really be that bad?” Meguru yawned, finding the overreaction endearing. 

“No— I mean— I just didn’t know what you were doing.” Yoichi explained, clearing his throat and stepping away from the wall. “Guess your habit of oversleeping didn’t change.”

“Why would it? I’d missed you kicking me out of bed.” Meguru smiled, he noticed the way Yoichi averted his gaze when he did so. Weird.

Meguru purposely moved himself back into Yoichi’s line of sight, observing the way he turned away again. A pout formed on Meguru’s lips, he was clearly being avoided. 

“Hey, after breakfast do you want to get some training in?” Yoichi suddenly asked, purposefully changing the subject.

The offer surprised Meguru, he had been expecting Yoichi to seek out Rin since he seemed dead set on devouring his play. The shocked pause was long enough that it only seemed to fluster Yoichi further as he nervously scratched at his neck.

“Well, unless you have other plans...”

“I don’t.” Meguru said with a laugh. “What else is there to even do here except train?” He added, sticking his tongue out teasingly.

*****

Meguru stretched his arms up above his head as they stepped out onto the training field. The room was small and clinical with the walls all being a stark white. Meguru suddenly found that he was starting to miss seeing the sky. He stared up at the similarly white ceiling, the bright fluorescent lights shining down onto him. 

“You ok?” Yoichi’s voice broke him from his thoughts.

“Yeah, you ever miss being outside Isagi?” Meguru wondered aloud, the question made Yoichi pause. He was thankfully acting less awkward than earlier in the morning. Even during breakfast Yoichi had barely been able to look Meguru in the eye.

Meguru was perceptive though. He’d noticed it was only when he smiled that Yoichi quickly averted his gaze. It was suspicious to say the least. Meguru didn’t want to get his hopes up, but his mock confession the night before might have affected Yoichi more than he’d first thought.

“I guess I do kinda miss it, I haven’t really thought about it since it’s just been one trial after the other. Sometimes it doesn’t even feel like time is passing in here.” Yoichi said, absentmindedly playing with the football at his feet.

“Right? It just feels like we’re in our own little world.” Meguru agreed. “Especially right now~” 

Meguru glanced at Yoichi with a soft smile. They were the only two living beings in the room. The blue lock men stood at their respective goals ready to defend but apart from that. It was just them. The thought made Meguru’s chest feel warm, finding he quite liked being alone with Yoichi like this.

“Y-yeah.” Yoichi mumbled, kicking at the football again to distract himself from the blush that suddenly dusted his cheeks. “What about you, are you missing the outside world?”

Meguru watched as Yoichi kicked the ball up off the ground, bouncing it on his knee a couple times before it fell back onto the fake grass. Meguru considered the question before deciding to answer it honestly.

“A bit yeah but... It’s been a while since I’ve had this much fun playing football.” He turned to Yoichi, stealing the ball from him. He kicked it up onto one knee before alternating the ball between both of his, improving Yoichi’s previous trick. “I didn’t have any friends to play with before coming here y’know. That’s why I’m glad I met you Isagi.” Meguru grinned as the ball dropped back down between them.

Yoichi looked somewhat taken aback, simply staring at Meguru’s blinding smile. Meguru had meant his words, it almost felt freeing to finally say them to Yoichi’s face.

“Well I’m... glad I met you too.” Yoichi mumbled quietly. “So are we gonna train or what?” He quickly added before Meguru could say anything.

Even if Meguru had wanted to tease him about it, his thoughts had come to a complete halt. He hadn’t expected Yoichi to mirror his feelings. His heart thumped louder in his chest as his smile widened. He took the ball again, dribbling it on the spot briefly before nodding.

“Yeah, say, why don’t we make a bet?” Meguru asked, the sudden idea exciting him.

“...What kind of bet?” 

“Whoever gets the most goals gets to make one request from the loser!”

Yoichi eyed him, considering the deal or maybe his motives. Meguru’s grin shifted to a more devious one as he wondered what he should ask for once he won. He obviously wasn’t planning to lose.

“Wait, goals? I thought we would be practicing passes like usual.” Yoichi questioned.

“Hm? Do you really think I’m still going to be playing that way? I’m done playing a game that searches for someone else.”

 _Because I’ve found them._ Meguru decided to leave that part out and continued.

“I’m playing for myself now, I am a striker just like you y’know.” He smirked.

Yoichi nodded, not needing any further explanation. His blue eyes glowed with resolve when he shot his gaze at Meguru. His expression was so intense that Meguru felt his heart skip a beat.

“Fine then, bring it.” 

After they’d set a few ground rules, the two prodigies got right into it. The match was fast paced, the ball being constantly wrestled back and forth. Since it was only the two of them, defending was difficult. They’d decided to play the first to 10 goals.

Any previous awkwardness or bashfulness from before was long gone as they settled into ‘football mode’. Concentration was evident on both of their faces and it was clear neither boy wanted to lose. It was only training, except now that there were some stakes they had to try their hardest.

Meguru lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face. Yoichi was _good_. Since Meguru was still getting used to his new play style, he had already made a few mistakes which had cost him 2 goals.

The current score stood at 4-2 with Yoichi winning.

Yoichi watched Meguru intently, waiting for him to kick off from the centre of the field. Meguru took his time, working out how exactly he was going to play the point. He had Yoichi beat when it came to dribbling but Yoichi’s awareness of what he was going to do was amazing. It almost felt like his mind was being read.

His body tingled with excitement, it had felt like forever since Meguru got to train with Yoichi like this. Every move Yoichi made, every shot he took, they were all planned and calculated. Meguru had to keep reminding himself that he had changed now, since he found himself wanting to pass the ball to the monster present on the field.

The match continued, nearing its climax. Meguru had managed to bring it back and was now only one point away from victory. Yoichi was only trailing him by one goal and his glare told Meguru that he hadn’t thrown in the towel yet. Meguru glared back at him, both of their eyes burning with the desire to win.

A crazed grin spread across Meguru’s face as he kicked off to restart the game, his heart thumped in his chest as he feinted and dribbled across the field. Yoichi was right by him, ready to attempt to take the ball from him. Catching Yoichi’s gaze, Meguru stuck his tongue out at him before quickly side stepping away. 

Yoichi’s reflexes were good but not good enough to reach the ball in time as Meguru sent it flying towards the goal. The blue lock man lunged but it was too slow, the ball sinking itself snugly into the net.

“Woo! I win!” Meguru cheered happily.

Yoichi hunched over to catch his breath, an annoyed crease in his eyebrows. Meguru came over and playfully whacked him on the back which caused him to flinch.

“How do you like the new me huh?” 

“Impressive.” Yoichi mumbled before straightening up again, he turned to Meguru and frowned. “Well, what’s the request gonna be?”

Meguru blinked at him for a second, having forgotten about the bet altogether. All the adrenaline and excitement of getting to play against Yoichi had clouded his mind. It quickly came back to him though as a new grin appeared on his face.

“Oh right right! Hmmm what should it be...” Meguru brought a hand to his chin and started dramatically thinking it over, scrunching his face up when nothing was coming to mind. Should it be something embarrassing? Something funny? Or...

Meguru’s speeding thoughts slowed when he glanced at Yoichi, who was standing close by. He was watching and waiting, clearly dreading whatever Meguru was about to come up with. Meguru’s gaze drifted, taking in the way Yoichi’s chest was still rising and falling from the exercise. His lips were slightly parted to let more air into his lungs, there was something cute about it.

Meguru unconsciously bit at his own lip when an idea popped into his head. No, there’s no way he could make that request... Right?

“Well? If you don’t say something soon I’m going to assume the deal’s off.” Yoichi said impatiently, placing a hand on his hip. Meguru shifted on the spot, not giving anything away in his expression. He may never get another chance to request something like this.

“Are you sure you want to hear it?”

Yoichi’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Meguru stepped closer. He closed the distance between them and leant forwards, large eyes peering up at a hesitant Yoichi.

Despite how uncomfortably loud his heart was beating in his chest, Meguru smiled cheekily before saying the words without hesitation.

“Kiss me.”

Yoichi practically froze, face flushing red immediately at the request. Meguru struggled to stifle a laugh at the reaction, the sound earning a frown from Yoichi.

“Are you messing with me again?” He muttered, crossing his arms with a pout.

“Nope!” Meguru grinned, enjoying the cute faces Yoichi was making. “If you’re not game enough to do it right now though I’ll wait till whenever you’re ready~”

They stood in silence for a moment longer. Meguru peered at Yoichi and watched for any change in his posture. Despite his immediate reaction it didn’t actually seem like Yoichi was offended by the idea. Just embarrassed.

“Well, let me know when you’re ready the—“ Meguru was cut off by Yoichi suddenly placing a hand on his shoulder. Meguru looked to him, heart skipping a beat when he saw the firm expression on Yoichi’s face.

“No I’ll... do it now.” Yoichi said, voice trailing off. His cheeks burned red as he struggled to maintain eye contact with Meguru. 

Meguru felt his own face flush, not having expected Yoichi to actually be that bold about it. He’d even just given Yoichi the opportunity to avoid it entirely. But now that determined gaze that Yoichi always wore on the field was focused entirely on Meguru.

Yoichi moved the hand that was on Meguru’s shoulder down his arm and tugged him closer. Meguru complied, suddenly feeling extremely nervous when Yoichi’s face was only centimetres away from his own.

Yoichi reached forwards, brushing some of Meguru’s messy hair behind his ear. Meguru wasn’t even sure if he was still breathing anymore when Yoichi leaned in, taking his lips a moment later.

It was only brief, a single peck on the lips, however the action had still made both of their faces flare red. 

“T-there.” Yoichi fumbled the word out, his gaze briefly dropping to the floor before meeting Meguru’s again. His face still burned red as he visibly had to force his next sentence out, “Last night... had you really been kidding?” 

Meguru’s pulse thumped away in his ears. He was still trying to process the kiss and now Yoichi was hitting him with a question he couldn’t run from. Their faces were still so close, Meguru’s vision being filled with nothing but blue.

“...Which answer would you prefer?” Meguru whispered, the mood feeling weirdly intimate.

It wasn’t as easy to admit his feelings now that he knew they weren’t a joke. If Yoichi rejected him now he wasn’t sure his heart could take it. Meguru had only just made his first friend, he didn’t want to go losing them because he spoke without thinking again.

Yoichi’s expression suddenly softened though, his hand moving to trace Meguru’s jawline.

“I’d been planning to confess once we got out of here, that’s why I kinda freaked out. I hadn’t wanted any distractions...”

“You’re calling me a distraction? That’s not very romantic.” Meguru quietly teased, feeling himself unconsciously take a step forward. Yoichi’s other hand found Meguru’s lower back as he was pulled against him.

Their mouths met again and this time Meguru let himself sink into the kiss. He threw his arms around Yoichi’s shoulders, trying his best to let his feelings be known through the action. With their chests being flush against each other, Meguru could clearly feel just how fast Yoichi’s heart was beating. It’s frantic rhythm matching Meguru’s.

For a brief moment, Meguru could forget about their location. It really was like a world for just the two of them.

They eventually broke apart, the blush on Yoichi’s face still present when he stepped away. His hands reluctantly fell away from Meguru. Meguru smiled cheekily at him, feeling the warmth in his chest spreading throughout his entire body, he was... happy.

“W-well, I’m glad we feel the same and all but, um, we have other things we need to concentrate on right now so—“

Yoichi was cut off by a laugh from Meguru, there was a playful glint in his eyes as he slapped a hand into Youchi’s back. The sudden action almost knocking the other boy off balance.

“You think I don’t know that? It’s gonna be sad when I eventually have to defeat you Isagi.” Meguru teased, smug grin appearing on his face.

“Huh? You mean when I defeat _you._ ” Yoichi corrected, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked serious for a moment before his face softened into a faint smile. 

Meguru mirrored the expression, the two of them seeming to come to a silent understanding. Any more messing around would have to wait until they were out of this place. With their practice session over, they began making their way to the shower rooms. Meguru slowed his pace so that he could watch Yoichi’s back ahead of him.

Despite him saying it in a joking way, Meguru was well aware that at some point Yoichi and him really would have to face off. One of them might even get taken out before that happened. No... Yoichi was strong and always evolving, there’s no way he’d go down that easily. And Meguru wasn’t planning to either.

Determination started to burn in Meguru’s eyes, it didn’t matter what challenges were ahead. He’d get through them. And even if his or Yoichi’s dream was to be crushed and come to an end... they’d still have each other after everything in Blue Lock was said and done. That thought made him smile.

*****


End file.
